Unexpected happiness
by AquaMiko808
Summary: He left her life 3 years ago. Now he comes back wishing what he did 3 years ago never happened. A KagomeInuyasha Fan fic. My first one. if i am copying anyone please let me know and I will stop the story!
1. what happened

Unexpected Happiness

By: Aqua Miko

" It's for the best. I wouldn't want to hold you back. That wouldn't be fair for you." said Inuyasha.

"But I love you, I'll wait forever if I have to." Said a depressed Kagome as she was trying to keep her boyfriend from breaking up with her.

"Kags, you know that once I move I probably won't come back until senior year in high school. It would be too long a wait." He repeated, "The truth is that I don't want you to be holding me back once I leave. I would probably get a new girl over there anyways." And with that said Inuyasha Takahashi walked out of her life for the next 3 yrs. Not relising what mistake he just made.


	2. HIM

At the Shiraginami household

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

"Alright, alright, I'm up!" Kagome screamed at her alarm clock while pulling the sheets over her head and slowly walking over to her bathroom to take a shower. Once she was done with her shower, Kagome went to pick out her clothes. After 10 minuets, she put on a tank top that said, "Sure you can be my boyfriend!" then on the back it said, "ONCE YOU GROW UP!"(words in black and shirt is red with silver stripes). Also she wore black caprees with black and white vans.

At School

"Good morning class I will be partnering everyone off with their partner for the year. There will be no switches and unless it is really necessary I will not switch the partners. Oh, and by the way, my name is Mrs. Kaede Yamaue. Lets begin, shall we. Bankotsu/ Yura, Jakotsu/ Tsubaki, Kikyo/ Onigumo Naraku, Sango/ Miroki, Yuka/ houjou, Kouga/ Ayame, ginta/ hakaku, Shipo/ Kirara, ……….At the end of the list…………………………….

Kagome/ oh wait, Kaome it looks like you are the/" . Ms. Yamaue was interrupted by the door opening.

"Sorry that I am late Ms. Yamaue. I was a little Jet lagged so I slept in." said Mystery Person.

"Oh ok then Kagome your partner is him."

"And who would that be?" Kagome said.

" That would be me.," says mystery person.

And there in front of me is HIM!

……………………Dun, Dun, Dun!...


	3. YOU

! YOU!

Hey there People, sorry I took so long. I had a writer's block.

On with the story

THUD. As I hit the ground I kept on thinking that this HAS to be a dream. I mean, HE was NOT supposed to come back into my life at ALL after he left.

**Flash Back**

" Kags, I probably will never leave you." Said a younger Inuyasha, "If I ever leave you, I give you every write to torture me as much as possible. As long as I deserve it and I do NOT get killed. I, Inuyasha Isamu Takae, promise that to you, Kagome."

**End of Flash Back**

Then, a sinister smile crept up on my face. "Hello Inuyasha, nice to see you again." I said as evilly as possible. Oh my revenge would come. And, It will HURT! Well, it should hurt as long as I do NOT fall for him again. Note to self: do Not get to close to HIM

"Hey babe. Long time no see. I can see you're not mad. And you better be single. Or else my hand over here is going to meet his face." Said the unsuspecting idiot.

" Actually, I am single at the moment, but I got a date tonight. Want to turn it into a double date. Bring a girl, so we can double." I said to the Clueless Idiot.

" Fine then, but don't get to jealous when you meet her. And, I still expect you to go on a date with me after wards." Inubaka said arrogantly.

Oh, the surprise he would get once he sees who my date is. " The first one to get jealous may force the other person to do what ever they say for the whole next day then. Is that a deal, or are you still too scared to accept this."

" I Promise you that I will NOT back down. And I will NOT loose to you!"

"Deal, oh and by the way", I said while going to my next class, "I Never Loose. Come by my house 8:00." He had absolutely NO idea what was in store for him. He has a snowball's chance in HELL not to get jealous tonight. Wahahaha! WAHAHAHA!

**On (Kagome and mystery person)**

HOTSHOT67: Wats up?

I 3 Coffee: want to help me out tonight?

HOTSHOT67: Sure, how may I be of service?

I 3 Coffee: HE came back tonight and I need u 2 make him so jealous that he wants to kill you while we are on a double date with his "date". U up for it?

HOTSHOT67: Him as in H I M?

I 3 Coffee: Yes H I M

HOTSHOT67: sure, he'll be so jealous that he won't even pay attention to his date!

I 3 Coffee: Great! Come by 8:00


	4. The date part 1

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read and replied! I am Sooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I havent been updating un a loooong time! My grandpa died then I had testing so I was Realllllllllllllllllllllly busy! Well, here is another chapter! Ennjoy ^.^P.S. Thanks for the tips! And just to let u know, I don't mind helpful tips or flames for that matter so THANKS!

8:00 An The Higurashi house

Knock, knock, knock!

" I'll get it!" an excited Kagome said. Kagome is wearing a white tank top with a short jean jacket over it along with a short jean skirt. ( Not too short so that it looks slutty though) Her hair was half up half down with dangling star earrings in her ears.

On her way to the door she grabbed her purse and high heeled sandals. She opened the door while turning around to say, " Bye Mom! I'm going now!", and turned around to have her breath taken away.

Before her stood Inuyasha dressed in a red button down dress shirt along with black dress pants. His silky white hair was left down, and every now and the his ears would twitch.

Next to him was a beautiful girl with fire red hair and forest green eyes. She wore a red dress that went to her knees. ( guess who!?!?!?)

* Inuyasha prov*

WOAH!!!! Kagome is HOT! This is gonna be a tough night for me! Her sent of Vanilla and roses id driving me INSANE! I wonder why I ever dumpee her? Oh ya, its all my dads falt! stupid Dad!

" Inuuyashaaaa. Earth to Inuyashaaaa?" Kagome said while waving her perfectly manicured nails across his face. " oh well, you're probably enjoying the view. My date is gonna meet us there so u wanna give me a ride or shall I walk?"

At the club

"Hey there Yahiro, We are in a V.I.P. booth tonight." Kagome said to the bouncer at the entrance. As the group walked in to the club they realized that the club was packed with teens that were either dancing or drinking soda.

Once they reached the booth Inuyasha started to growl. He recognized kagome's date and realized that tonight was going to be HELL!

Sry I took so long to update, I reallllly tend to procrastinate so ya, sry!


	5. the date part 2

At the club

" Hey you", Kagome said sweetly. They had just arrived at the club for teens, which included no beer, wine, or anything else along those lines. The club's name is " Arashi" which means storm in Japanese. 

" Inu baby, lets dance!", Inuyahsa's date said seductively.

" That's a great idea Ayame! Koga, lets go and dance!" kagome said while putting her drink down.

With the girls dragging them, the guys simply nodded their heads and followed their dates to the dance floor. Kagome gave the DJ her signal and walked to the middle of the dance floor. An up-beat song started to play and Kagome started to dance. At first her back was to Inuyasha as she danced then she turned around and started to grind into Koga.

* Inuyasha prov.*

UGH! I cant keep my eyes off of her! God D$ it! Why does she have to be so F^*&(g HOT!?!?!? I should have brotten a different date! F U Koga! STOP TOUCHING HER THERE!!! At least she isn't aroused yet. THAT IT! " GET THE F$K AWAY FROM HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Inuyasha yelled while walking over to the couple and tore Kagome away from koga. 

Then, and only then did Inuyasha realize what he just did. He just got jealous! And kagome just won their deal! 

A/N: Sry for the wait. I am also really bad at spelling so, ya.


End file.
